Revelations, Secerts and Feelings
by JayaMioneDurron
Summary: set after the fourth book (OotP never happened) events from OotP untill they got to HQ take place in 2 week and no charges were pressed on Harry. what Happenes when Harry and MIone confront Dumbles about this seceret power. lots of twists and HHr smut
1. The begining AKA Understanding

**IMPORTANT - this takes place after thwir fourth year. everything that happened at the Dursleys happened in two week and Harry didn't get in trouble cause of the Patronus. This starts a few days after he arrieves at HQ. if there is anything else i'll let you know.**

**Disclaimer - i own nothing. it all belong to Rowling (part for a few name referance which belong to other people) don't sue me.**

**Discoveries**

Harry was sitting with Buckbeak, silently running his hands through his feathers.  
  
"Hey. Did you miss me?" he asked.  
  
Seemingly in response to Harry's question, Buckbeak tilted his head and looked into Harry's startling emerald eyes.  
  
Remembering what Hagrid had said in third year about not trusting people who   
blinked too much, Harry strained his eyes. After what felt like hours, Buckbeak slowly closed his eyes and looked away.  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
A small sigh escaped Harry's lips as he continued, "For so long I wanted to be out of that place. Now that wish is granted and I feel no different."  
  
Tears prickled Harry's eyes as he remembered what the last few days had been like.  
  
"I kinda wish I _was_ back there. When people I love look at me the same way the Dursleys look at me I feel disgusted with my self. Like everything that they have ever told me is true."  
  
"When _they_ look at me, I don't feel anything. When people around here look at me like they do, it makes me feel terrible, like I shouldn't even be here. The one place where I should be accepted and I feel more out of place then I ever felt there."  
  
He scoffed, "To have people you love stop talking when you enter the room, be forcibly nice to you, give you sideway glances out of the corners of their eyes when you think they won't notice. I feel so out of place. I've defeated Voldemort four times BY MYSELF. Don't I deserve to know what is happening out there? He's already made it clear he's after me and I don't even know why. No one will talk to me about it. And that's when they even talk to me not about me!"  
  
Numbly, Harry remembered the way Dumbledore had avoided even saying hello since he had arrived. Harry dropped into a seat and was surprised when Buckbeak's wing brushed his arm as he arranged himself next to the seat. They sat there in silence for what seemed like ages. Buckbeak watching as Harry's head raised and his face lifted at a realisation.  
  
Harry made his way to the door and just as he was reaching for the handle, the door swung open.  
  
"Hi, Harry. I thought I might find you here."  
  
Harry felt his gut turn as Hermione gave him a small smile.  
  
"You were looking for me?" he asked, slightly puzzled as he moved aside and allowed her entrance to the spacious room.  
  
"Course. Why wouldn't I be?" she smiled shyly at him, as her hazel eyes glanced at his face for a brief moment.  
  
As Hermione's eyes rested on his emerald orbs, Harry felt a brief tingle along his spine. As if afraid she would fall into their dark depths, Hermione quickly turned her gaze elsewhere.  
  
"Well, from the way everyone has been acting, I thought I had some disease or something." Harry forced a smile on his face as he half-heartedly attempted to lighten the mood.  
  
"Harry what's wrong? " Hermione asked as she moved closer to him.  
  
Harry stared at her for a moment as if contemplating if the truth was worth it.  
  
"I..." he began but stopped when he looked into her eyes, unable to hold her gaze for more then a moment.  
  
Harry quickly diverted his eyes onto an extremely appealing patch of floor hoping she hadn't noticed.  
  
"Sit down," he told her, his voice had suddenly taking on a hint of defeat compared to his earlier tone.  
  
Hermione wasn't quite sure if he had requested or ordered her to sit. But before she could really contemplate saying no, he found her gaze and this time was determined to hold it regardless of the way his body tingled when he did.  
  
"Please," he begged.  
  
Unable to resist the broken look in her friend's eyes, Hermione Granger felt her feet carry her to a comfortable looking chair.  
  
Harry positioned himself into the chair beside her. Dimly she heard the door close.  
  
"Harry please talk to me. I've see how you've been acting lately it's as if something is eating you from the inside." Hermione begged trying to find his eyes with her own. "Look at me Harry."  
  
Slowly Harry found his head rising against his will meet her eyes.  
  
"Please talk to me, I may not understand but I want to try I want the glow back in your eyes I don't want to look at you and be consumed by sadness. For once I want to look at you and see you're truly happy like you used to be."  
  
Harry was shocked he didn't think anyone had noticed how dull his eyes had become lately, after a long pause he nodded, "To tell you the truth I don't know."  
  
He paused staring into the fire for a moment, preparing him self to bear his heart to his best friend.  
  
As he found Hermione's eyes studying him he realized that he could tell her everything. She had always been there for him even when others ridiculed him, even more so then Ron who was easily awed and overwhelmed by the "Harry Potter" to just see Harry.  
  
"Since I was a baby, Voldemort has been after me. He's tried to kill me but for some reason he can't. I survived the killing curse twice, Hermione. It's shouldn't be possible yet I've done it. I survived Voldemort four times defeated him three of those times. It's not normal; I'm not normal, he's defeated greater wizards then me yet I'm still here. There has to be a reason for it."  
  
"Something inside me is yelling at me that I'm different. All my life I've felt different from everybody, separated by some force. When I came to Hogwarts, I thought that would change that; that's what was missing that was the big secret. But the more time I spend there the more I know there is something more than that, more to me. Even the one place I feel at home I still feel alienated."  
  
Harry hadn't paused or even moved his glance from the fire since he started. He was afraid that if he even so much as looked at the hazel-haired young woman who was his best friend, he would lose all control and nothing would be able to stop him. Now, at last he stopped and looked into her eyes for a second, as if coming to a silent realisation. When Harry's eyes met her own Hermione felt as if time itself had stopped.  
  
When at last he broke the silence, Harry's voice had taken on an intensity and his eyes seemed to glow with power.  
  
"I feel like there's something missing; I know there's something missing. I can feel it under my skin, in my veins. Every time I cast a spell it's as if there's all this power in my body just waiting to be used. Whenever I faced Voldemort, I could feel the power seep though my skin as if it wanted to be used, as if it wanted to protect me. I felt... I can't really explain it.  
  
"Whenever I use a spell, I feel like there's this power there waiting for me, as if there's something I can do... it's to hard to explain, you have to experience it... to fully understand what it's like." While Harry was explaining this, his eyes had begun to sparkle as if he was glowing.  
  
"I think I understand... to a small extent anyway. How it feels to somehow know there is something there that you can't quite grasp. It's as though you know it's there and you know it's meant for you but you don't know how to use it. Sometimes you get this feeling like you're being consumed by power and when that happens you know exactly what to do, it makes you feel alive as nothing has before. When you do any magic you can feel the power but the second you focus on it, it disappears"  
  
As Harry watched Hermione put into words exactly how he felt, he saw her eyes change, her normally chestnut eyes looking as though flames were consuming them. Though the flames weren't dreadful or even unnerving, they seemed to be rejoicing that they had finally found someone to which they could relate to someone who would understand. Harry always though he could read Hermione through her eyes and now he understood why.  
  
"I never though someone else could understand." they both said at the same time, joy filling their hearts while their voices filled the room.  
  
"You always though like it was just your imagination," Harry smiled at her.  
  
"Or the happiness of being able to do something you used to think was impossible," Hermione added know that finally someone would be able to understand her.  
  
"Or just the need to feel," Harry whispered, suddenly consumed by the urge to take Hermione in his arms and kiss her. He started to move towards her but Hermione beat him to it by throwing her arms around her neck and hugging him before returning to her seat smiling.  
  
Harry had no idea how long they sat there both overwhelmed by the fact that they were no longer alone. The silence was strangely comfortable as they waited. They knew they were waiting but neither had any idea for what.  
  
"What were you about to do before I came looking for you?" Hermione asked casually after a long time in silence.  
  
"I was about to write to Dumbledore. I know he knows what this feeling is, something inside screams at me that he's always known about it."  
  
Harry didn't need to say anything else. Hermione knew what the feeling he was talking about was, it was the same thing she experienced when she was about to answer a question then something screamed at her to write something else instead. It was the feeling she got when something was wrong or when she just knew that Harry was in danger.  
  
"It sounds like a plan." she smiled, overwhelmed by the fact that Harry understood, "I'll go get some parchment." Just as she was about to move, Harry's hand did a strange sort of flick and to the surprise of both of them a roll of parchment and a quill appeared in his hand.  
  
Neither bothered to comment, knowing that soon enough they would have answers. They looked at each other as if asking what to write; they didn't want to put too much in writing in case the letter found it's way into the wrong hands.  
  
Finally they agreed on one of the several attempts at a letter and reading it over once more in his head Harry led to way out of the room in search for Hedwig.


	2. He's Here!

**Gabwr - **thanks a lot. hope you keep reading.

**_IF YOU READ PLEASE REPLY CAUSE I LOVE FEEDBACK._**

**He's Here!**

That night Harry slept lightly, expecting Dumbledor to appear at any moment and explain everything but he didn't appear that night or the next. In fact they didn't hear from Dumbledor for the next three days. Instead Harry and Hermione spent their   
  
time with Buckbeak, trying to discover some new aspect to the power they could feel, or else just enjoying the others presence and talking like they never had before. During those days Harry found out more about Hermione they he ever thought he would know. They learnt more about each other in those few days then they ever thought possible, everything from music, book and teachers to people school and life.  
  
Two days after they had sent Hadwig to the headmaster of Hogwarts Harry and Hermione were staring into the fire, the flames flickering on their faces as Buckbeak rearranged himself next to Harrys seat. While neither had said anything, they were both wondering why Dumbledor had failed to contact them.  
  
"Do you think he got the letter?" asked Harry absently.  
  
"I think so," Hermione replied.  
  
The fire was starting to dance in her vision, calling to her. She wondered if it would burn, if it would tickle. The more Hermione studied the fire, the more she thought she could touch it, she knew it wouldn't hurt her. She knew that the fire was her friend. Some part of her called to the fire as it was home. Before Harry could even think of stopping her she held out her hand, the image of the fire the only thing her mind could see.  
  
Harry nearly fell out of his chair as a thin line of fire hesitantly left the flame and reached towards Hermione. Without thinking, he thrust out his hand as if to protect her and was just as surprised when a circle of white light formed on his palm and flew towards the flame holding it back.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry. Then, as if a wave of air followed her hand, she blew the shield away and once again called the flame to her. It hesitated at first, slightly disheartened by its last attempt but slowly it reached out and caressed her fingers in greeting. A warm tingle spread through her body originating where the flame touched her skin. Slowly, the flame crawled into her hand to create a small ball of happy flames. Shocked but not disturbed, Hermione looked first at the flame then at Harry.  
  
"It doesn't burn," she whispered, "It tickles, it beckons to me... its my friend."  
  
Shocked by the sudden use of their powers, they both fell silent intrigued by the flame. Just as Hermione was trying to manipulate the flame, it jumped back to the fire and the door swung open to reveal Ronald Weasley. Smiling Grimly Ron failed to realize how his presence had disturbed anything.  
  
"Hi." Harry said, looking up forcing a smile onto his face.  
  
"Hi. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Ron asked, casting curious glances, first at Hermione and then Harry. It dimly occurred to Harry that his gaze seemed to linger on their best female friend a lot longer then was necessary. As his eyes darted around the room it occurred to Harry and Hermione that he looked slightly out of place and uncomfortable in their sanctuary.  
  
"Not at all!" Hermione reassured him smiling softly at his face.  
  
Harry smiled, leave it to Hermione to make Ron feel at ease even while her mind was yelling at him for ruining one of the best things to ever happen in her life.  
  
"K." Ron fidgeted slightly, his ears slowing reddening with embarrassment, "So what have you to been doing up here?"  
  
Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, silently coming to an agreement.  
  
"Talking" Harry said quickly, trying to cover the silence. He wasn't exactly lying, just not telling the whole truth.  
  
Looking slightly confused with the situation Ron couldn't keep the hit sarcasm out of his voice, "And that requires you to lock yourselves up here all day by your selves?"  
  
"Sorry, Ron. But we needed a place where we could talk without anyone hearing." Hermione tried to explain in a calming manner.  
  
"In other words a place where I wouldn't interrupt you." Ron snapped, "I'm sure you two were cozy as can be. Up here by yourselves for three days and all! Sure you did a lot of talking." Ron's ears were now red with anger. "If you don't want to talk to me then why don't you just tell me, rather then leave me out." he finished, turning on his heel before storming out the room.  
  
Harry stood up to go after him but before he could move, Hermione's hand   
  
shot out to stop him, "Let me go." she whispered.  
  
Resentfully Harry resumed his chair and watched Hermione walk out the room.  
  
######  
  
Hermione followed Ron out of the room until he came to a stop on the second   
  
floor, "Why are you following me?" he snapped turning around, "Won't your precious Harry miss you?" he scoffed his voice full of disgust.  
  
"Ron stop this! Harry is trying to deal with what happened last year. School had finished before he felt comfortable talking to us about it and when he finally could talk, he was stuck with the Dursleys," her tone was surprisingly calm as she neared him.taking his hands in her own.  
  
"He's been alone for two weeks, Ron, and he's trying to deal with what happened. As for why he didn't talk to you, maybe it's because you have trouble dealing with the fact that everything always happens to him."  
  
Her voice softened from its earlier snappiness. "He felt that talking to you would just reopen the fight you guys had last year, as much as you hate to admit it sometimes you have problems seeing past 'Harry Potter' and just seeing 'Harry'. When He fought... Voldemort..."  
  
Ron cringed at the name.  
  
"Things happened, things that Harry doesn't understand and Dumbledor isn't talking to him when he is the only one who might have any idea what is happening. I'm trying Ron. But when you barge in and start-saying things like that I don't think we'll get far... Why did you say those things anyway?"  
  
"It's just that the last two weeks I've had you to myself, Harry's been here for four days and I've hardly seen you lately." Ron stepped up to Hermione, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, "What can I say when my girlfriend spends more time withmy best friend then me I get a bit jealous."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, "Harry's my best friend as well. He's the best friend I've ever had, he understands me, he understands what it's like to be misjudged bur most of all he dosen't judge me or hold me lower because of the things I believe in." Stepping out of his arms she began walking away, pausing for a moment to throw one final statement over her shoulder.  
  
"If you're going to hold that against us then I don't know why we're together."  
  
With that she walked back to Harry, leaving Ron to wonder how long he was going to play second fiddle to his best friend.  
  
"I love you Mione I truly do. I just don't know if that's enough to keep you when your heart always will belong to someone else. Funny isn't it... Krum was write... hell even Skeeter was right I just whish I had of seen it before I lost my heart to you" he whispered after her, slowly returning to his room  
  
######  
  
Once again Harry and Hermione were sitting by the fire, Buckbeak resting at their feet. As a change they were talking adamantly about the upcoming year or, more to the point, Hermione was trying to talk Harry into dropping Divination and taking up Arithmancy.  
  
"Come on Harry, you know that old bat is a fraud." Hermione stated for the thousandth time.  
  
"I know, but it's easy and I've got so much on this year." Harry argued.  
  
Hermione wasn't about to be defeated, "You have not. I'm doing twice as many subjects as you and you'll be in my class so I can help you. I promise I will."  
  
Harry stared into her eyes as once again fire consumed them and a harsh breeze began to pick up, "Okay if I say I'll think about it will you leave me alone?" he questioned.  
  
Slowly the wind died down as Hermione considered this option, "Maybe," she pouted, as she looked into his emerald eyes, consumed in their depths.  
  
Harry felt his body stiffen as an uncontrollable urge to kiss her overcame him. She was just sitting there with the light of the fire dancing on her skin, her hair moving with unseen breezes, her hazel eyes boring into his soul. Harry was suddenly hit with how beautiful she really was he'd seen it before. No matter what she reckoned, he had noticed that she was a girl the very first tie he laid eyes on her. Although she chose to hide it, believing that a guy should like a girl for herself not her looks. He knew she was beautiful beyond imagination, though she hid it well, being too consumed in her work to care about petty things such as nail polish and such.  
  
Leaning forward in his seat slightly he studied his prize intently. Painstakingly slow, the distance between them closed as he neared his goal. Just when Harry was about to   
  
intercept Hermione in a searing kiss, he heard a door handle creak and flung himself as far into his seat as humanly possible just in time to see a tall redhead walk in the door.  
  
"Dumbledor's here," Ron mumbled, his passive voice giving off no hint that   
  
he was in the slightest bit aware of what he had interrupted, "He's in the   
  
study. He'd like to see the both of you."  
  
"Thanks." Hermione greeted him, her voice only slightly betraying her excitement, as Harry just nodded. For some reason Ron had seemed distant over the last few days.  
  
Ron however gave a slight nod of his head before walking out the room, just catching the sight of Harry and Hermione embrace each other.  
  
As Harry pulled away from Hermione he realized that he had lost his chance so instead he placed a friendly kiss on her forehead and pulled her from the room and headed down to the study, "Come on!" he whispered urgently, "He's here!"


	3. Dumbles is Here

**NLKaos - thanks for the review. i love getting feedback.**

okay chapter 2 is up. please if you read review it make me feel beter so i write more so i update more. so in the end the few extra minutes it takes do count.

guess what this one is long just cause i feel nice.

**Chapter 3 - Dumbles is Here**

Dumbledore turned from his study of an ancient looking orb as Harry and Hermione burst into the room panting slightly from their run down the three sets of stairs – though their lack of breath was greatly due to the fact that they could hardly breathe from excitement.  
  
"Harry, Miss Granger," He greeted them with a smile though Harry could hardly fail to notice that the customary sparkle in his eye was missing.  
  
Expecting Dumbledore to say something else, Harry slowly walked into the room, pulling Hermione with him her hand still firmly trapped in his. When he had moved a good four feet into the room and Dumbledore still hadn't said anything, Harry umbled a quick hello.  
  
"So Harry. What can I do for you?" he asked, walking to the centre of the room where there were two comfortable armchairs and a sofa situated around an expensive cooking coffee table. Pausing for a second he chose the chair closest to the fire and opposite the sofa, "After all, the letter I received was quite vague." Smiling ruefully for a second, he turned his attention back to them, "Please take a seat. I have a feeling that this will be a long conversation." He gestured to the chairs around him indicating for them to relax.  
  
Harry stayed firmly where he was.  
  
"Well lets see..." he started, trying to contain his temper, "How about you answer a few questions for me! Like... lets see... why don't we start with the most obvious. Why is Voldemort trying to kill me? How come I survived the killing curse twice? What does this bloddy scar mean?" Harry flicked his eyes to the lightning shaped scar that made him famous and took a deep breath, "Why for the last four years have I faced Voldemort at least once since I came to Hogwarts? How did I survive him when greater wizards then me have perished?" Harry felt him self pause for effect, "HrrHHmmm... oh and why can I do this?" Harry finished, and with a small flick of his wrist, the orb that Dumbledore had been intent on a few minutes before appeared in his hand.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at him as if realizing that something had finally happened, "Ah...Yes." he murmured before turning away for a moment, "Harry please have a seat." This time it was no request.  
  
"Oh, and I believe that Miss Granger would like control of her hand back sometime." he added as a last minute thought.  
  
Harry was too wound up to be embarrassed at Dumbledore's comment and after a moment's thought he led Hermione to the sofa releasing her hand at the last moment before taking a seat.  
  
Dumbledore leaned forward templeing his fingers together in thought.  
  
"Harry, it's time for me to tell you what I should have told you years ago, I'm going to tell you everything. I pray that you will let me finish before interrupting me."  
  
He took a deep breath and let it out peering at Harry over his half moon spectacles.  
  
"Four years ago you came to Hogwarts. You weren't quite as cared for as I would have hoped but you were alive. That was the important thing. You see Harry, there is a good reason why you had to live with people who despised anything that was magical. Hence they despised you. After Voldemort's demise, I knew you were in danger, whether it be from his supporters or Voldemort himself. For I knew the extent to which he went to stop death, and I knew that in time he would rise again."  
  
"So I thought of how I could protect you, I know Voldemort has studied magic intensely and that eventually even my strongest charms would fail. And so I turned to the ancient magic, magic that Voldemort can never understand, magic that he despises and thus will underestimate until the end of his days. I'm talking of the fact that when your mother died to save you, she gave you a protection of blood. And so I trusted in that, I trusted in your mother's blood, your blood Harry. I took you to her only living relative, your aunt."  
  
Dumbledore could see Harry was about to comment and held up his hand to stop him.  
  
"It didn't matter if she didn't love you; all that mattered was that she took you. And when she did the blood bond sealed itself. Voldemort couldn't harm you while you still called your mother's blood home, although I believe that protection was broken with the spell he cast last year."  
  
"So for eleven years of your life you were hated and scorned with no idea why until you arrived here. Four years ago you came to Hogwarts you were healthy and as normal a boy as I could hope for, my plan was working. So I watched as you struggled to understand what happened to you."  
  
"Then you were forced to fight Voldemort, much sooner then you should have. And you emerged... victorious. Still worn from your fight, you lay in the infirmary and asked me why you had that scar on your head, as you will remember I chose not to answer that, I told you that you were too young. I told myself that eleven was far too young an age for such a burden."  
  
"Then you returned again for your second year and fought Tom Riddle for the second time although I might say that this time you managed to show your cunning as well as instinct. I knew you were growing into a remarkable man and I feared that once again you would ask me about your scar but you didn't. You left my presence blood-stained and disturbed. I should have known then that I was succumbing to the one thing that could ruin my plan, I was beginning to care for you. But I ignored it and instead told myself that you were still too young."  
  
"When you entered your third year and proved yourself yet again, should I have told you then... maybe... but you were still joyous at freeing Sirius, having one more link to your parents. I should have told you, you were no longer a child but I didn't, after all who was I to ruin such happiness. Alas I was running out of excuses, you were no longer a child. You had proved yourself three times in circumstances that most grown wizards could not face. And then just this summer, after you had escaped Voldmort's clutches once again at horrific odds as well as the trials of the tournament, I still didn't tell you. Why, you might ask? Because I cared too much for you, Harry, and had forgotten the reason why." Dumbledore stopped here as if finished.  
  
"This is all well and good sir but why did Voldemort try to kill me?" Harry asked relieved that Dumbledore had finished reliving the circumstances that had added to his fame at Hogwarts.  
  
"Harry, that is a secret that, although I can tell you, you would be better off hearing for yourself. You too, Miss Granger,"  
  
He beckoned them to the now burning fire place.  
  
"It's time for you to visit the Department of Mysteries." he said, smiled at Harry who was till trying to make sense of everything he had been told.  
  
######  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter were once again seated  
  
in their seats at number 12 Grimmauld Place. This time, however, there was  
  
an air of foreboding about the room, as Harry studied the small glowing sphere in his hand.  
  
Dumbledore cast a glance at Hermione, "Harry if you would like we can leave you alone for this," he suggested, still looking at Hermione.  
  
Harry caught his meaning immediately, he was asking if he would like Hermione to leave.  
  
"With all due respect sir, Hermione is my best friend. She's always been there for me and always helped me to do what is needed. She's stood by me and always believed me when no one else would."  
  
He reached over and squeezed her hand, unconsciously forgetting to let go.  
  
"There is no one I would rather have with me right now." he finished, dark emerald eyes looking at her intently.  
  
"Very well then, Harry. When you're ready, you may open it."  
  
Harry nodded and letting go of Hermione's hand, he looked down at the sphere in front of him. For five minutes he sat like that, just looking, comprehending that his life was about to change. He was startled when Hermione squeezed his hand in assurance, giving him a small weak smile. Harry returned her affectionate touch then slowly worked the stopper free of its restraint. When at last the stopper was free, mist floated into the room, taking the appearance of a bug while a harsh voice Harry remembered clearly from his third year filled the room.  
  
"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have a power the dark lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies"  
  
The shadowy figure of Professor Trelawney faded from view as her words echoed around the room.  
  
Harry sat there, staring at the spot where the figure had been a moment before.  
  
"So now you know, Harry. The reason why Voldemort has been trying to kill you. The reason why you alone bear that mark."  
  
"Are you sure that it's me?" he asked, trying to deny the facts that seemed so horrid.  
  
"Yes. Though there was a small chance it could have been another,unfortunately she and her mother died during childbirth."  
  
"Who?" Harry asked eager to know who else it could have been.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. That is not my story to tell you, though I wish I could. I believe some else in this house is more suited to the position. Although that mark you carry causes no doubt to be raised, it is Voldemort's mark, the final feature of the prophesied child."  
  
Harry nodded his head for once he didn't ask questions, still trying to comprehend the situation before him.  
  
"Harry I know this is a lot to take in. That is the reason why I didn't want to tell you sooner. And while soon I must attend a meeting of the Order on an important matter, I will be here to talk to afterwards. I believe there is one more thing you wanted to ask me. And while this would not be an ideal time to tell you, at least I can put your mind at rest over one thing. The reason you can do this," Dumbledore said while smiling at Harry as the orb the young man had called to him appeared in his hand, "is because Harry, you're a sorcerer."  
  
Dumbledore let that sink in and turned to Hermione, "And you, my dear, are a mage, to be more precise, an elemental mage."  
  
"What!?" Harry and Hermione yelled together.  
  
"Hermione, You are a mage, this type of magic is rare. You see you have the ability to control the five elements as they and any subsequent power they produce are. There are many different types of mages some more powerful then others. The type of magic you posses is complicated and hard to master, there are people who can help you and thankfully you can continue your teachings at Hogwarts, though this would require you to take more subjects this year." he grinned, "from your devotion in third year I doubt that will be a problem."  
  
Hermione beamed, pleased that Dumbledore thought so highly of her.  
  
"Harry, you are a sorcerer, possible one of the most powerful ever seen. Not only can you do wandless magic with nothing more then a thought, you can cast advanced and complicated spells easily, you can summon things, change the makeup of a spell effectively changing the effects, you can reflect spells back to the caster, you can modify the strength of a spell, making it more powerful or you could reduce a spell like the Cruciatus Curse to a mild tickling spell. There are other aspects to your powers too, ones that you will discover with time and training. Those abilities will be almost exclusively unique to you as each power moulds itself to the wizard or witch to which it belongs."  
  
All Harry could do was nod his head. His mind felt like it would burst with everything that was running through it. Hermione, on the other hand, was nearly jumping up and down in her seat. In an attempt to stop her, Harry reached out for her hand. But, due to her movements, he missed and instead his hand came into contact with her leg. At once Hermione froze, disturbed by the tingle running through her body by his intimate touch. Harry's hand quickly jerked away when he realized where it was and the warmth that was spreading form his finger tips to the every fibre in his body.  
  
"If the both of you agree, you can return to Hogwarts the day after next. There you will start your training. For the remainder of the holidays, your classes will be constant and full on. When school starts up again, the classes will soften out a bit, though both of you will be required to take a few different classes."  
  
Dumbledore glanced a look at the clock on the wall, "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to prepare for the meeting. But I will talk to both of you again before I leave, as I would like your decision by then." With that he rose and walked out the door.

######

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. The Seceret Revealed

**DJ -** thankyou you very much your comment is greatly liked. and as you asked here is an update

****

**udderpd** - thanks for your reviews they were great. glad that you have caught up :). hope to hear from you again.

**as always if you read please review because they mean so much to me and they make me want to write which means more updates**

****

****

**The Seceret Revealed**

****  
  
######  
  
Harry and Hermione stayed in the study long after Dumbledore left. Harry couldn't talk, his mind was buzzing with everything he had been told.  
  
After four hours of silence Harry finally mumbled something, at first Hermione couldn't make sense of what he was saying though she only caught the last part.  
  
"Uh Harry, can you repeat what you just said?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"I'm going to Hogwarts... tomorrow. It's up to you if you come with me or not. I understand if you want to stay here, but this is somethingI have to do. It's too hard to stay here at the moment anyway. I need some... time. I need to be alone to think about the prophecy, about this magic thing, and about everything."  
  
'Especially about what I'm starting to feel' he thought to himself.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Harry looked at Hermione and moved closer to her, taking both of her small hands in his, "It would mean a lot to me if you would consider coming with me. I need a true friend at the moment, and if you're not one, then I won't ever have one."  
  
Hermione smiled up at him, her eyes meeting his, and she was amazed at what she saw in their depths.  
  
"Harry of course I'm going, but I need a few days here, I'll join you in the next day or so, but I need to fix some things. I made a mess of something, something that I never should have let happen in the first place."  
  
Hermione released Harry's hands and made to stand up but he kept a firm hold of them pulling her down.  
  
"Mione, what's wrong? Please talk to me. You always take my problems so let me take yours for once."  
  
Hermione froze for a moment at Harry's use of the nickname that Ron had made for her. She felt sick at the thought of her boyfriend. How could she be so close to Harry, get so caught up that she wanted nothing more to kiss him, and why when she dreamt about Ron where his eyes always a deep emerald green. She couldn't do that to Ron it was unfair.  
  
"Harry, please. You have to understand that I can't tell you just yet. Trust me I will I promise you I'll tell you everything when we're back at Hogwarts. There are... things I need to sort out... people I need to talk to." With that she left the room leaving Harry alone.  
  
######  
  
Later that night, Harry was standing in the room that he and Ron shared. He looked around at the dull dreariness of it. Everything about the room seemed dark, even the empty painting on the wall seemed devoid of colour. He would be glad to leave this place for Hogwarts. The few things he had unpacked were now collected up and strew across his bed as he tried to pack everything in. Frustrated at not being able to get everything to fit, Harry proceeded to empty half the contents of his trunk onto his bed. Just as he threw down a book about different potions, the door opened and Ron burst in, looking flustered. He gave Harry a small glance, then proceeded to flop ungracefully onto his bed and stared at the roof. Harry heard him mumble something but took no notice of it, as he was in no mood to deal with Ron's problems on top of his own. So instead he continued to pack things into his trunk, slightly disturbed by Ron's presence.  
  
"Where ya goin?" Ron asked after about half an hour, turning his head slightly to look at him from the corner of his eyes.  
  
Harry paused for a moment. True, Ron was his best friend but he was unsure how he would react to everything he had been told tonight.  
  
"Hogwarts." he mumbled after a long internal debate.  
  
At this Ron sat up and stared at him, "What? School doesn't go back for six weeks. Why you packing now?" he asked, confusionetched onto his brow.  
  
Harry gave a small half smile and looked up into his friend eyes, realizing how far apart they had drifted lately, "I'm leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow, for... reasons." Harry finished making it clear the conversation was over.  
  
Ron just shrugged his shoulders, neither of them were the type of people to push for answers. That was Hermione's job.  
  
######  
  
Harry heard a faint knock on his door. Curious he walked over and opened it. Hermione stood there with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Is Ron here?" she murmured.  
  
Harry shook his head as he moved aside and beckoned her inside.  
  
"He left about half an hour ago."  
  
Hermione nodded, then collapsed on his chest letting the tears flow easily.  
  
"Harry..." she sobbed, "I... I made a...a mess of everything."  
  
Concern flooded Harry as he led her over to his bed, forcing her to take a seat as he sat next to her with his arms encircled her protectively, curious as to why she was so distraught.  
  
"Shh... it's okay. I'm here," he murmured into her hair, his hands rubbing soothing circles on her back.  
  
"Mione, what wrong? Why are you in tears?" he whispered into her ear, his voice contorted at seeing his best friend so upset.  
  
"I just wanted to be happy, and I stuffed everything up." Hermione's voice wavered as she pulled back enough to look into Harry's emeraldeyes. She felt as if she stared into them long enough then all her problems would just drain away.  
  
"Mione, talk to me, please." He almost begged her and the look in his eyes was too much for her.  
  
Renewed by the strength he unknowingly pored into her, Hermione took a deep breath.  
  
"First, I'm so sorry we never told you..."  
  
Harry cut her off abruptly.  
  
"Told me what?" he questioned, his voice was soft and comforting but in the back of his mind a voice was yelling at him, the words not quite clear.  
  
"Ron... Ron and I," she finally managed, "We've been seeing each other since the end of March."  
  
Hermione waited for him take this in but was surprised when he nearly jumped to the other end of the bed.  
  
"WHAT?! You never told me." The air around him began to crackle with power, "You. Never. Told. Me." Harry repeated, emphasizing every word.  
  
"Look Harry I'm really, rea..."  
  
"What don't you trust me, don't I deserve to know that my two best friends were shagging behind my back." He spat.  
  
"Harry, we never... I never... I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU. Our relationship wasn't anything like that."  
  
Hermione was clearly angry and. as if in response to her, there was now a nasty breeze whipping their hair around and a fire had roared to life in the fireplace. Every now and again, a flame would jump out reaching for her then die before the distance could be covered. Hermione herself was positively glowing with anger, her eyes burned as the flames rose in her. No longer was it gently and welcoming, this time it was fierce and threatening, and if you looked closely enough you could see miniature lightning bolts emerging from her hair while blue sparks of electricity jumped along her skin, merging with her body in some places while leaving it in others.  
  
"WE NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOU. THAT WAS THE LAST THING WE WANTED! YOU HAD SO MUCH GOING ON AND WE DIDN'T WANT TO ADD TO THAT."  
  
Hermione paused taking a deep breath as if daring him to interrupt her.  
  
"THEN VOLDEMORT CAME BACK AND YOU BECAME ALL CLOSED OFF. HOW COULD WE TELL YOU THIS WHEN YOU HAD BEEN THROUGH ALL THAT, THEN ON TOP OF THAT DUMBLEDORE FORBADE US FROM TELLING YOU ANYTHING. IT GOT TO THE POINT THAT ALL OUR OWLS  
  
WERE INTERCEPTED AND CHECKED. THAT WASN'T SOMETHING WE WANTED EVERYONE TO KNOW. THEN WHEN YOU DID GET HERE, RON AND I WENT AND HAD A FIGHT SO I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU THEN BECAUSE THE REASON HE WAS PISSED OFF WAS BECAUSE I WAS SPENDING SO MUCH TIME WITH YOU! SO DON'T GO YELLING AT US FOR STUFF WE NEVER DID."  
  
As Hermione finished, she then turned a bright shade of red.  
  
"And I never shagged him, the most I ever did was kiss him."  
  
She smiled shyly and Harry mentally berated himself for being so hasty.  
  
"I'm sorry" he whispered. "I was just annoyed that you never told me."  
  
As Harry watched Hermione for some sign of forgiveness, his startling green eyes were pleading that he didn't ruin his friendship. He saw the lightning and electricity fade from existence as the harsh breeze died and the flames of the fire returned to a gentle warmth, last to fade was the raging fire in her eyes, which seemed reluctant to leave her body. Harry nearly felt as if he would melt with happiness when she smiled, her hazel eyes radiating happiness.  
  
Hermione felt her walls cave in; she couldn't deny those eyes anything. She rushed forward and captured Harry in a warm embrace, "Harry James Potter, if you ever do that again, Merlin better have mercy on you."  
  
Harry smiled goofily at her, "Trust me after that display I am scared to even say something wrong around you.  
  
He laughed half heartily but stopped at the look of confusion on her face.  
  
"Hermione you were using magic."  
  
"What?" she questioned, clearly stunned.  
  
Harry thought for a moment, then decided to try something. Resting his forehead on hers, he whispered softly.  
  
"Open your mind to me, I want to show you something."  
  
Hermione looked at him curiously, then tried to think of her mind being open and blank. Harry did the same, only he focused on the image of her that was burned into his mind for eternity.  
  
Tentatively, Harry tried his best to reach out to her and was shocked when he felt something, only to realise that it was Hermione, but in a way he never knew her. He could feel all the intricate weavings of her thoughts and emotions. He knew instinctively that she could feel the same with him, after a minute or so Harry focused on the image of her and felt her shock at it. In that moment, a wall seemed to drop between them and Harry was suddenly aware that he was being bombarded with pictures from Hermione's mind, at first they were a jumbled mess then eventually they cleared out into a few select images.  
  
Him in first year lying on a hospital bed surround by gifts.  
  
And again in third year, as he climbed onto Buckbeak's back.  
  
Next was a room in which he saw himself and Ron as well as... Professor Lupin  
  
and... Sirius. Harry caught a flicker of emotion but couldn't quite grasp it.  
  
Now they were in fourth year and he was pulling a girl from the great lake. The second task, he realized. This time he caught a distinct feeling of relief, he had been gone way too long.  
  
Just as a new image appeared a knock on the door surprised them and they peeled apart. Numbly, Harry stood and headed for the door but it opened before he could reach it, revealing Dumbledore standing on the other side. By the way he was staring at Hermione, Harry had the distinct feeling that he could see the magic she had just worked.  
  
In a moment, however, the look faded and Dumbledore peered intently at Harry from behind his half mooned spectacles.  
  
"Have you decided?" was all he said.  
  
###### 

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


End file.
